


Hey brother

by weirdoflower



Series: A year without him [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Comforting, Death, Friendship, Gen, Golden Trio, Hospitals, arumika friendship, shinganshina trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoflower/pseuds/weirdoflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey brother, There’s an endless road to rediscover.<br/>Hey sister, Know the water’s sweet but blood is thicker.</p><p> "...EREN!..."</p><p>A fatal car crash and death of a dear friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey brother

**Author's Note:**

> I've made myself sad....
> 
> Thanks for reading this really sad one shot. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr (same username)

“Time of death: 3:45 am, May 27, 2014” The nurse in the pink scrubs scribbles down the information the doctor had just said. 

“Mikasa, are you okay?” Armin whispers at the young woman. 

She say nothing. 

The doctor leads Mikasa and Armin to some offices to take care of paperwork. Mikasa stares off in the distance while Armin goes through the papers. 

A little boy is playing in the waiting area next to the cubicle where Mikasa is at. The boy looks to be 3 years and is playing some kind of doll. ‘Its really early for such a young child to be awake waiting in the hospital” She thinks as the boy yawns. She’s vaguely aware of Armin’s hand squeezing her hand. Warm and wanting to comfort her. 

Its 7:30 am by the time they leave the hospital. They came in separate cars but as soon as Armin saw Mikasa’s hands start shaking as she held her car keys, He gently took her hand and motioned her to his car. 

Silence. 

What could they possibly even say to each other? 

Armin turns on the radio to avoid the sad silence while he drives.

Armin had cried during the night and let the occasional tear fall from his eyes. Mikasa hadn’t cried or spoken since last night. Mikasa just replays the events of last night in her head.

…………………………………………………...

“Eren Jaeger, male, age 23. Involved in a motorcycle and car accident. Broken left leg, several broken ribs, head injury. Unstable condition.”

“I’m Mikasa Ackerman. I’m here for Eren Jaeger, he was hit by a car..” Mikasa frantically told the nurse at the front desk. ‘Where is Armin?’ She asked herself as she was lead to the floor where Eren was. She waited a few minutes before Armin came running to her, crying hard as he hugged her tightly.  
...

“He stable for the time being, you can see him, he’s pretty banged up and has lost a lot of blood. He’s received blood and several stitches but I’m sure he’ll make a successful recovery.” The words fly by Mikasa. “He’s alive. Eren’s Alive.” Is what she says to herself as she and Armin enter his room. 

Eren is covered is various bruises and cuts. His leg is in a brace of some kind and has some kind of breathing device over his mouth. He’s unconscious. Armin is sobbing next to her. Mikasa takes Eren’s hand and squeezes.

His hand is cold. 

A nurse asks Mikasa and Armin to come fill out some paperwork. Somehow in her worked up state when she got the call from the hospital, Mikasa managed to bring all of Eren’s insurance information and papers. 

A few minutes later, the sound of beeping and a group of doctors and nurses run through the hallway. 

“He’s crashing!”

“What’s going on?!?!” Mikasa panicky asked.

“Insert 10-”

“EREN!” Armin cried out. 

“I’ve got the defibrillator!”

“You have to stay out here, out of their way!” A nurse said as she blocked the hallway adjacent to Eren’s room.

“On my count”

“EREN!!!” Mikasa yelled out as Armin held her back. 

The hospital was quiet that night and they could clearly hear the sound of Eren flatlining. 

 

……………………………………………………  
Hey brother, There’s an endless road to rediscover.  
Hey sister, Know the water’s sweeter but blood is thicker.  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down on you,  
There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t -

 

Mikasa jerked forward to forcefully push the radio power button off. after a moment of quietness, she leaned back into her seat, breathing heavily. 

Armin glanced at her briefly. 

They arrived at his house. They wordlessly entered his home and headed straight to his room. Armin handed her a pair of sweatpants and a shirt and left to the bathroom. He came back and found her sitting on his bed. 

He lifted himself on the bed and motioned to Mikasa to lay down. 

She laid down and turned to him. 

She stared into his sad blue eyes. She reached out to softly trace his face. 

“Is he really gone?’’ She asked so quietly. 

Armin took a deep breath and looked in her eyes. 

“Yes”

MIkasa turned and looked up to his ceiling and started crying. 

Armin adjusted himself to drape an arm around her waist. 

Mikasa started sobbing and she started shaking so hard, Armin pulled her to his chest to comfort her as she wailed into his chest. 

Armin cried quietly with her. 

They wiped each other tears and just held each other.They stayed in Armin’s bed, occasionally gasping and shaking throughout the day. 

……………………………………………………

Eren Jaeger’s funeral was a week later. 

All of their friends attended. Many tears were shed and plenty of love was passed around. 

Eren was buried by his mother and father. 

Armin and Mikasa stayed long after their friends left. Letting the wind be the noise between them. 

After a while Mikasa grabbed Armin’s hand and softly sang.

“What if I’m far from home? Oh brother I will hear you call….”

She broke off as she faintly started to cry. 

“Oh sister I will help you out” Armin voice broke but continued. 

“Oh if the sky comes falling down for you-” 

“There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do.” Mikasa finished and pulled him into her arms. 

They stayed like that until the sun was setting.


End file.
